Youll come back
by vampy-chan321
Summary: Hermione crys for there lost but she knew they would never come back if only she stayed strong but she only thought she was a burden and now she choose a choice that never change to to live or die plz review and read ty


Hi people a nother songfic so plz review and i do not own harry potter or this song now on with the sad story wow okay now depressed*sigh*

* * *

Hermione Granger stared at the sky wishing that they could have still be here with her but she knew they would never come back it sadend her and always made her cry every night when she remebered or gaze at the stars of the thought of her losing them but that did happen but there was no golden trio anymore just her if only she could have help instead she felt weak nothing but a burden.

_It started out as a feeling_

_Which then grew into a hope_

_Which turned into a quiet thought_

_Which then turned into a quiet world_

_And then that word grew louder and louder_

She sat there on her bed crying once again for there lost she just felt weak,tired and lonely nothing would change that anymore if only they did have to die if only they were still alive but no and in that moment the golden trio broke into pieces leaving one standing and two dying if only it wouldnt be to pieces but hope but that change since of the final battle that made the two disapear.

_Until it was a battle cry_

_I`ll come back_

_When you call me_

_No need to say goodbye_

_Just because everythings changing_

_Doesnt mean its never been this way before_

_All you can do is try know who your friends are_

She remebered of that day that she lost two friends and broke there friendship she remebers that day.

(flashback)

She saw them she saw harry saying a spell to you-know-who but they bothed aimed at the same making them both get the shot and she cryed at the sight then turned her head were ron stood battling bellatrix she ran to them but it was to late he took the shot and layed on the ground as the same as harry she aimed at her and said a spell that made her sent flying back but hermione looked at them and saw that they both whispered _its alright mione we will always be with you _before they both died in the the cold weather where she cried her heart out making it break into pieces.

(end of flashback)

She always loved both of them but now there friendship has ended into pieces.

_As you head off to the war_

_Pick a star on the dark horizon_

_And follow the light_

_You`ll come back_

_When its over_

_No need to say goodbye_

_You`ll come back_

_When its over_

_No need to say goodbye_

Ginny Weasley open the door and saw hermione crying at the blacony where they always found her your crying again was the only thing ginney said to her and hugged her telling her its alright mione they will always be with you making hermione remember those last words before they drifted away from her but she got out from ginny grasp and ran outside of the house where she held out her wand and pionted it to herself sayiing AVADA KADVRA before falling limb to the ground and she knew she said the dark lord curse but it didnt matter she just wanted to be with them and her wish came true she saw them opening there arms.

_Now were back to the beggining_

_Its just a feeling that no one knows yet_

_But just becausehey cant feel it to_

_Doesnt mean that you have to forget_

_Let your memories grow stronger and stronger_

_Until there before your eyes_

_You`ll come back_

_When they call you_

_No need to say goodbye_

_You`ll come back_

_When they call you_

_No need to say goodbye_

But it wasnt them it was just a memory before she died but her last thouhgt was _you`ll come back no need to say goodbye _was the last thing she thought before she went into the darkness already being forgotten but to whom the golden trio was still into pieces never to be renuted just pure broken forever until the pieces fade away making nothing but just pure dust from once of the golden trio to nothing and with that the pieces still are broken with no heart no soul no nothing as everything fades away from now on and to never be remebered for there last moment into nothing.

* * *

**Wow just wow i just love writing songfics im not sure why i always have to have a sad ending but it sounds better with the song but sad at the same time but hope u guys like it and song is the call by regina spektor oh and plz**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**TY and see you next time**


End file.
